


Nipping At Your Nose

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Holding Hands, Holidays, M/M, Shopping, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Iorveth doesn’t like the holidays or the cold or his partner being an infuriating bastard.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Nipping At Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this before Christmas was over XD

“I hate this bloody weather.” Iorveth growled, hugging himself and shivering as he and his partner, arm in arm, strolled down the city sidewalks, looking through the windows at all of the shops they passed by.

It had to be freezing at least, probably several degrees below that, and large white flakes were coming down from the starry night sky, piling up on the ground all around them. 

“And I hate snow.” The elf muttered, glaring at the twinkly bits of ice that dared to float about his face and stick to the fabric of his scarf. 

“Such a scrooge, aren’t you, dearest?” Roche teased his fiancé, who frowned at him as well behind the soft red fabric that was keeping his face from freezing off. 

“Some of us still have sense to see the world for what it is during the holidays.” Iorveth grumbled, more than happy to let Roche push the door to Ves’s favorite boutique open so that he could step into the warmth of the inside as quickly as possible. 

“Oh?” The blonde man chuckled, pulling down his own scarf so that his handsome face could be seen in all its scruffy glory. “And what is that, my love? Some horrid metaphor for a prison?”

“One through the lenses of rose colored glasses, yes.” Iorveth hummed, dropping Roche’s hand so that he could remove his gloves and rub his hands together to bring back the feeling in his fingers.

A particularly sloppy kiss to his cheek made him squeak and his rosy cheeks turned an even darker red as he nudged his partner away. “Pig.” He hissed. “In public? Truly?”

“Wanted to give you one on the mouth but I thought that might make you angry.” Roche grinned, wrapping an arm around Iorveth’s waist and placing his hand into the back pocket of his jeans. 

“Ridiculous, infuriating man...” Iorveth snarled, but he didn’t push Vernon away this time. The extra warmth of his closeness was quite nice after the frigid walk they’d taken.


End file.
